


Of embers and chirping

by Yantiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Firebird, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Gen, M/M, Phoenix - Freeform, RusAme Secret Santa 2017, messed up folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yantiu/pseuds/Yantiu
Summary: Amongst the Northern woods, soft-fallen snow graced a horizon of pine trees. Calm and peaceful, the land was relaxing from the summer bustling. Yet, General Winter and his spirits were worried. Something was waking the forest up and throwing it into disarray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/gifts).



> This is Secret Santa Rusame gift for Jupiterra! I'm sorry I'm late. Hope you will like the story!  
> I'm not that good with fluff and writing in general, but I tried my best.  
> Derevosky, thank you for being my beta! You really helped me out ^_^

_Amongst the Northern woods, soft-fallen snow graced a horizon of pine trees. Calm and peaceful, the land was relaxing from the summer bustling. Yet, General Winter and his spirits were worried. Something was waking the forest up and throwing it into disarray._

Hues of blue and purple which were gently brushing unto white reigned winter time. Slumber and peacefulness roam in the taiga. The jays were chirping while the squirrels were jumping. Although, there was hardly any sound; save it for the quiet song of distant blizzard playing with snowdrifts. The forest was fast asleep, resting from the busy energy of summer, preparing for the next cycle of a new year. At least, that was how it should have been. But this evening, just as the sun was already setting, General Winter sensed something and grew worried. The old man felt snow thawing, land’s warmth breath still present. Even the flowers were blooming, for God’s sake! That was a disaster; so wrong in so many ways! May it be the beginning of another age of heat? The General hoped not.

  
“Grandpa, you felt that? What’s going on?” A young boy’s voice said in hurried breath accompanied by the sound of his wings flapping. It was the voice of the firebird.

  
The general looked into flaming violet eyes. The ashen blond was staring at the older man with a worried look, his prominent nose wrinkled subtly, while his intricate feathers were swaying along the little wind. The general smiled then frowned at the teenager.

  
“Truly, I’m afraid to answer you. Last time it happened, I had to give up everything here and move to the pole of the planet, and stayed there for five thousand years!”

  
“I don’t want to go to the pole, grandpa! There’s nothing there. No trees! No pine cones!” The firebird exclaimed, and continued his chatter. “Only little flowers, and penguins!” He gestured while his wings unfolded a bit and asked, “Is there anything we can do?”

  
The general watched him intently. “Firstly, we need to find out-” Purple eyes grew suddenly wide.

  
“What are we waiting for? Where’s that exactly? I’ll fly over there right now!” The magical bird puffed his wings.

  
“Would have already by now, but I can’t feel that as precise as you.” He mumbled, his forehead creased amidst his wrinkled features.

  
“Ivan,” He said firmly yet affectionately as his brows furrowed. “What do I always tell you?” His tired eyes relaxed a little, replacing it with a gentle father’s gaze. “When dealing with the Nature-“

  
“No rash decisions. Da, da, I know.” The boy interjected, and tried to convince the older man. “But grandpa! I’ll just take a look! What would even happen?” He persuaded as he threw his arms along with his wings. “Please, I can’t just sit here, not doing anything!”

  
“Oh, fine!” The general could not take the boy’s persistence anymore as he massaged his temples. He then gave out his answer. “It’s near the three big oaks and two old spruces, where the lynx family lives.”

  
“I’ll be there in a moment!” Ivan took off without any second to spare, eager to get to his destination.

  
“If you see anything dangerous there, don’t even dare to come close! You call me and wait! Ivan, do you hear me?!” The general shouted as much as he can, causing the forest to reverb with his booming voice. But, he got no reply from the other. The old man heaved a sigh as he silently bid the firebird good luck. Kids these days.

 

* * *

  
  
As the firebird landed gracefully with his claws slightly spreading unto the soft grass, he lighted the place up. True to General’s word, everything was green and blooming there. It was like the goddamn spring came! Don’t get that wrong, Ivan loved spring. But he loathed the thought of moving to South Pole! Thanks, but no thanks. But surprises didn’t finish there. Ivan saw something shining, as if it was something like him. The foolish humans left a bonfire again? No, that can’t be. It should be hushed long ago already, but it didn’t seem to spread.  
Curious, the firebird tiptoed closer. As much as one may tiptoe with bird legs, but it’ll have to do. Slowly, he approached the unfamiliar creature huddled amongst the lynx kittens.  
He stopped on his tracks, and held his breath.

  
Another firebird?

  
No, it looks… odd.

  
The creature was stretching in its sleep, while the lynx kittens weren’t fazed by its sudden movements. Adorable, right?

  
No. Ivan was fuming. There should only be one firebird in this forest, and it was him! He didn’t even heat up anything; he just shines! What was this hellspawn doing here anyway? He won’t let some imposter chickadee take his place!

  
Ivan shooed the kittens carefully and impatiently sat before the intruder.

  
“Hey, you! Wake up! You’re messing with our forest!”

  
The other bird stirred, completely uncurling and revealing itself to be a small boy, looking no older than seven. His hair was glimmering like a gentle yellow heart of a flame, and a stray hair seemed to have a life on its own, while his feathers were painted in hues of a sunset. They were beautiful, but not glowing like Ivan’s.

  
The yellow bird was still snoring lightly. He even murmured little chirps in his sleep. Ivan thought it was cute. Maybe, just let him be? Why disturb this sweet little sunshine who already melted up the snow on a small patch of the meadow?

  
But one day more, and goodbye Ivan! Hello South Pole! Ivan quickly shook his head, trying to shake his fears away.

  
“Can’t you hear me? Wake up right now!” The ashen blond shouted, causing the boy to whine as he was finally waking up. Suddenly, it felt warmer.

  
“No, stop this!” Ivan said frantically with his voice raised along with his wings, while the boy was on the brink of tears. And, the heat was getting worse. The boy was now bawling out loud. _Argh!_

  
“Oh, fine! Fine! I didn’t mean that. It’s fine.” He raised his hands, trying to plead the boy to calm down from his outburst. “Just tell me what are you doing here?”

  
“I dunno.” The boy hiccupped, his wings weary, and even his stray hair was drooping.

  
The ashen blond just stared into vivid blue eyes. “What?”

  
“I don’t know. I’m just, here! I must have died here.” The golden blond stated as if it was a normal occurrence. Ivan noticed how different the way he spoke; he was clearly from another place then.

  
“Died? What do you mean?” He asked, confused to what the child said.

  
“You know what I mean, you meanie!” The boy wiped off his tears and scowled.

  
Violet eyes grew wider, and brows furrowed; his wings flapping a bit violently. “But, when you die, you don’t wake up after that!”

  
“Yeah, that’s how it works mostly for everyone. But not me! I’m a phoenix, okay?” He huffed as he threw his arms with his wings flapped open.

  
Oh. Ivan felt embarrassed and relieved at the same time. “So, you’re a phoenix, huh?”

  
“Yep.”

  
Both of them didn’t know what to say next. The silence between them grew, and amplified the echoes of the forest. There were faint voices of wild birds that were tweeting conversations to each of their kind, some high-pitched, some sounded screeches. There was also the sound of the softest footsteps of the foxes running, and squirrels snickering as if mocking the two bright birds who just met.

  
The younger boy cleared his throat, straightened a bit, and held out his hand. “The name’s Alfred.”

  
“Ivan.” He didn’t know what to do with the boy’s hand, and decided to ignore it. He then pressed his question, just to confirm. “You’re not a firebird, then?”

  
“What? What’s that even? Sounds lame.” Alfred, along with his charming honesty, unfortunately didn’t appeal to Ivan as much. He was rather insulted, especially those blue eyes were so sincere.

  
“Okay.” He gritted. “Alfred, tell me, why are you disturbing our forest? You melted our snow! It’s too early; the land will have no power in spring to grow.”

  
“Am I?” The boy felt guilty, his wings lowered more. “Sorry! It just happens. I didn’t really want to!” He hands were flailing a bit, his feathers floundering. They looked quite fluffier.

  
“Oh, well. Will you stop it?”

  
“I can’t! I don’t know how to.”

  
A pair of violets burned. “What?!” No, no. This should be easy to deal with.

  
“Cut me some slack, will ya? I barely fly straight, so don’t expect me to handle my fires and stuff. I’m like, younger than you!” He said a bit abrasively, warm feathers fluttering. He sighed, finally calmed down as he relaxed his wings while the little embers were present. “I think I’ll just go.”

  
The ashen blond was perplexed, and asked with suspicion. “Where?”

  
“I dunno.” The golden blond paused, and looked away. “Somewhere. Sorry.” He got up on his wobbly legs, and walked away. He was clearly cold, despite melting everything; he looked like he was about to faint. He might fall asleep on the way.

  
Ivan couldn’t bear to think about it more and tried to reach out. “Wait!”

  
Drastic times call for desperate measures. “GRANDPA!”

 

* * *

  
“You should have told me as soon as you saw him!” It was the first thing Ivan heard from the general when they got home, and he was unfazed.

  
“Da, da.” The firebird replied smoothly.

  
The general huffed, and crossed his arms. “Don’t you ‘D _a, da_ ’ me! You frightened the little fellow, and made more work for me. You’re punished! No more playing with the snowstorms for the next three weeks.”

  
“But!” Purple eyes widened, wings flapped in protest. “Winter will be mostly over then!”

  
“Then you’ll learn your lesson better!” The old snapped back.  
His eyes were now burning violet like sunsets in winter. Ivan furrowed his brows, pouted; he then flew, stormed off into his room. The old man sighed, his cold breath formed into the colder breeze. He knew what was best for his grandson, and he wanted him to learn how to think first than acting brashly. He will give him time to cool down, and talk to him later.

  
For now, He focused his attention to the sunny phoenix.

“So, Alfred, how are you?”

  
“I’m fine, thanks.” He answered, a hint of shyness, or maybe doubt. “I didn’t mess everything, did I?” He asked, worry across his bright face.

  
The old man smiled softly, wrinkling some of his features, especially his eyes. “You didn’t. I mended everything. All is snowy, and good as new again.”

  
“I’m glad.” He said, a smile slowly forming.

  
“Are you warm enough?” He asked tenderly.

  
He shrugged, and beamed. “Yes, I am. Thank you for letting me stay this winter! Perhaps, I’ll find another place next year.”

  
“Don’t you like it here?”

  
“I,” He bit his lip. He did want to stay, but, “Ivan doesn’t seem to like me.” He hugged himself with his wings, and played his feathers to distract himself a little.  
“I’m sorry for my grandson. He was just rude because I scared him. We thought something was seriously damaging the Season order. It would be terrible for us.” He explained, his face stern yet fatherly.

  
Alfred simply looked at him, his bright blue eyes filled with wonder and understanding.

  
The old man then relaxed, and became a bit animated. “And I would have never thought a phoenix would be sleeping in my taiga! You must have been here for a thousand years at least! Aren’t you a deep sleeper?” He joked as he thought it would lighten the mood more.

  
“My bro always said I was!” The phoenix chuckled, then paused; his smile was slowly shrinking. “I don’t know where he is though. Maybe, he’s still asleep. No fun!” He ended on a humorous tone, then asked. “Ivan doesn’t have siblings, does he?”

  
“He does not. How did you know?”

  
“He asked me if I was going to say that I was a firebird, said it’s just stupid. He then made a face, like he’s both approving and hating me for answering.”

  
“Oh my, did he really?”

  
“Yeah, come to think of it, why is he called a firebird? He’s just a Shinebird! Bright, but not warm at all the last time I checked.”

  
“Well, it makes sense.”

  
“Not really!”

  
“Will you wait for me here just for a while? I need to talk to someone.”

  
“Sure!”

 

* * *

  
The general was surprised, both relieved and a bit blue. He came to his grandson’s room, and knocked. There was no response. He knocked again, and opened the door. He saw Ivan curled up in his nest, head under his wings.

  
“Ivan, look at me.”

  
The firebird made no move. The general was losing his patience, but he still resigned to talk and not argue about his grandson’s habit of ignoring him. He then sat close to him.

  
“Vanya.” He said, while his only response was only a gruff. He continued to speak instead. “Never knew my grandson would be so jealous of a helpless little phoenix.”

  
This took Ivan to finally look at the old man as he spread his wings open while he faced him. “Helpless? You saw what he’d done! I didn’t know what to do! And-“

  
“So, you’re not denying the jealous part?”

  
Ivan scowled even more, and hid yet again.

  
“Are we playing hide and seek?” The general chuckled, and clearly the ashen blond was annoyed.

  
“Go away! Speak with him. Clearly, that’s important!” He tried to shoo his grandfather away, but he was only being laughed at.

  
He composed himself, and spoke. “It is. And I know you know it. He is our guest, Vanya.”

  
Ivan did treasure the value of hospitality, but right now, he was distraught and just wanted to be immature. Though, he knows it’s wrong, but he just couldn’t find in himself to say sorry to his grandfather, and the boy. He said nothing, weakly bowing his head, agreeing silently.

  
“Vanya, why were you jealous?”

  
The firebird chirpperuped something indistinct into his pillow.

  
“Oh my, I must be becoming deaf from age!” The old man said dramatically. “Now, what was that again?”

  
“Damn you, grandpa!” He couldn’t help but snicker, and cleared his throat. “Well, I just, er,” His voice was merely a whisper. “I was scared. He’s so strong, and he wasn’t even purposely doing anything! I couldn’t do anything! A-a-and, and, if he did learn to control it, he’ll just warm whoever here. Not disturbing the forest, but just a bit. He also can guide in the darkness. And, then, what place would I have here?”

  
The old man gazed at him, his light blue eyes filled with so much to say. “Ivan, you’re still so young. That phoenix may look like a kid, but he’s at least a thousand years old. And you’re hardly half a millennia, and you have so much to learn. He can’t replace you, neither I’d let him. And he didn’t even want to stay here.”

  
“Really?” His eyes still, yet shimmering.

  
“He mentioned that he felt unwelcomed here by you, so he’s leaving this summer. He wasn’t sure where though, since his brother most likely hasn’t woke up yet.”

  
“Granpa! Are you guilt tripping me right now?” Purple eyes squinted to stare questionably at light blue ones.

  
“I might be.” The old man grinned.

  
He pouted. “You have no shame.”

  
“No, good thing my grandson does?” His grin grew wider, and he winked.

  
“Urgh, I can’t stand you sometimes!” Ivan ruffled up, and shook and prepared his wings.

 

* * *

  
  
Alfred was sitting on his bed, and dangling his feet, looking around. It was embarrassing to cause such chaos. Even though it was hardly his fault, well, technically it was. But he’s a phoenix! A rebirthing creature, ever living, ever warmth giving! Maybe, not a hero yet, but he has his goals!  
There was a knock into his room, and the firebird came in. The phoenix wasn’t given enough time to

react, and he stayed quiet as he waited for the other to do something.

  
“I…” Ivan started hesitantly. “You may stay here. I don’t really mind; I just overreacted. Sorry, you didn’t deserve such cold welcome.”

  
Alfred chirped, his stray hair coming to life along his mood. “It’s okay!” He beamed, feeling enthusiastic amidst his surprise. “And thanks. Glad you’re not mad.”

  
The smile was sure contagious, so Ivan relaxed and asked. “So, what are going to do now?”

  
“I’m not sure. If I go outside, I might melt the place again. General Winter said it’s no big deal; that it’d freeze again, but I don’t wanna wake up whoever’s hibernating here. And it could be literally anywhere! I don’t really know this place now. In my last life, it looked different.” The boy sure talked fast, he’s as if really chirping.

  
“You may fly, then? Nobody is sleeping on trees.”

  
“Ah, well. See this?” The phoenix raised up a wing with tiny puffy feathers. “No can do. Would take a few years to grow them.”

  
Ivan thinned his lips. “That’s too bad.” He didn’t want him to feel trapped here, so he proposed. “If you wish, I may carry you. To mountains nearby, for example! I may also ask snowstorms to help, if Grandpa won’t mind.” His face became sour again, as he remembered how General Winter basically grounded him.

  
“Sounds like a cool idea!” The phoenix beamed, his feathers and his eyes fluttering. Vivid blue eyes grew more vibrant while purple ones became violet. “Heh, a cool idea and a cold welcome from a firebird.”

  
“Oh, shut it!” He pouted, and Alfred found it funny and cute.

  
“I see, you got a temper!” He pointed out, which made Ivan more frustrated. His feathers were trembling a bit, although they looked as if they were dancing along the faint wind.

  
“I swear you’re both ganging on me with your puns!” Ivan groaned, while Alfred giggled, his face was brighter than ever.

 

* * *

 

  
“I’ve never seen so much snow!” Alfred spread his arms and wings happily, as the light breeze of snowflakes kissed his face.

  
“Well, no wonder!” Ivan chuckled, flying nearby.

  
They were currently travelling to the mountains, Al’s on a tamed snowstorms, while Ivan flied on his own, close to his new friend

.  
“Alfred,” he looked at him as their feathers swayed along with the winds. “How did this place looked like when you saw it last time?”

  
He turned to Ivan, and smiled as a lovely memory graced his mind, eager to tell about it. “It was ever-green! Palms and ferns everywhere! Hot and humid, like everywhere! I’m not from here, flew across the ocean to visit the place!” He stated loud enough as the gust rang in their ears.

  
Ivan then looked at their path instead. “Ah, no palms anymore, try pines instead! And the ferns are still here, but you’ll see them in the summer.” He returned his gaze to Alfred. “Actually, they will be blooming then!”

  
The phoenix felt enlightened. “Blooming ferns? No way!”

  
“It’s true! But, don’t tell that to anyone, okay? People will be weirded out.”

  
“Okay!” He shouted, his voice pierced through the winds.

  
While Ivan appreciated his friend’s vigor, he couldn’t help but know more than that. “Alfred?”

  
“I wanted to ask, but… it may be an uncomfortable question though, so I’ll understand if you won’t answer.”

  
“What’s that?” He replied, still cheerful as the wind carried him so lightly along his mood.

  
“How did you, why did you fall asleep?”

  
“Oh, that! Jeez, it’s fine.” He tried to assure, his voice was as if tweeting. “I was tired after such a long flight, decided to stay here, for a month, or so? I took a nap, and a meteorite fell on me, and exploded. So I had to take a longer nap!” Alfred joked, but he wasn’t truly happy about what he just said. He stared at the horizon, longing for something. “I actually miss them.” Blue eyes melt like warm summer.

  
Yet those violet eyes couldn’t help but wonder and worry. “Who?”

  
“My brothers, Matthew and Arthur.”

  
He was intrigued, yet he didn’t want to show much. “You said they’re still sleeping?”

  
“They might be. I don’t really know. We were preparing to move.” He looked away, tried to focus on the view beneath them. Scattered trees and snow fallen meadows looked so small. It was a little blurred thanks to the clouds.

  
“Move where?” His face looked rather stern.

  
“To another dimension, or wherever.” He shrugged then took notice at Ivan’s face. “Don’t look at me like that! I have nothing to do with that; it was Arthur’s idea. Something about better climate, or a place where magic flows, or whatever.”

  
He creased his brows, and gazed intently at Alfred. “You don’t care about magic?”

  
“I do. My magic’s just fine here. It’s Arthur who’s struggling with it for some reason. He’s …well, he’s powerful, but it’s usually going out of control, and unpredictable.”  
Ivan broke his firm look, and grinned. “Reminds me of a certain someone.”

  
“Hey! I know the pros and cons of my powers, and can warn it to them, thank you very much!” Alfred was happy to rival a bit. “So, I’m not even sure if they’re still there. They haven’t spoken to me yet, and I will be too weak even for that in the next decade. Power restriction after rebirth sucks so much!” Alfred cried in frustration.

  
“Well, you’re all immortal, right? It’s not that bad. We will wait, and then you’ll find each other. I’ll help you for now. And Grandfather, too.” He tried to comfort the upset boy. “Look, we have arrived!”

  
They sat near a cliff. There were river and streams down below endlessly flowing, sparkling thanks to the rays of the sun while its reflection drew a bit of colors as if they were tiny rainbows.

  
“So much water, and it will just merge into Baikal.” Ivan remarked.

  
“Buy, what?”

  
“Baikal. A great lake. It’s made out of many rivers, but only one makes its way out. It’s very deep, and clear. I love swimming there, and playing with seals.”

  
“Seals in the lake? Is it a sea then?”

  
“Some call it a sea, since it’s so enormous, but it’s a lake. These seals love fresh water for some reason.”

  
“Oh, cool. I’d like to see it someday.”

  
“We can, anytime.”

  
“Nice.” Alfred agreed, and looked far, looking both at everything and nothing.

  
“Alfred?”

  
“I just. I can’t help but think, Arthur must be worried sick, and Matthew, too.” The golden blond fixed his gaze at the horizon which were painted in white, blue, and a bit of red, not daring to look at his friend. “I never told them when I was going back. I lied, you see. I wasn’t just visiting this place. We had a quarrel. And I wanted to be as far from them as I could. So I stayed for a while, waiting to let things cool down. And, they did so, too much even; it’s too cold it’s freezing.” He laughed bitterly.

  
“I’m sorry about that.” His eyes faltered, looking at their feet, while the other remained staring at the scenery.

  
“Maybe they wouldn’t even want to speak to me. Maybe they’re awake even, and just… left me.” He gulped, and tried to continue. “Matthew would often give me the silent treatment when he was mad at me. It’s been too long.”

  
“We don’t know, do we? Possibly, they were angry, but you’re still their brother. And I would prefer a stupid sibling over dear one.” Ivan hugged him with his left wing, patting him a bit.

  
“You think?” Alfred looked at him, hopeful. The warmth of Ivan’s wing felt nice.

  
“Well, I’d do so, if I could.” He assured, now embracing him with his arm.

  
“Thanks, Ivan.” Alfred hugged back, and closed his eyes.

  
“Vanya is fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the illustration for the 1st part: http://yantiskra.tumblr.com/post/169266865006/illustration-for-the-part-1-of-ss-two-shot-for


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Summer was on its way. Everything was full of joy; everything was vibrant. So why does the Firebird ruffles up his feathers?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller, but also a fluffier chapter. Literally ;)

A century and a half later, they were no longer kids. A mortal man would say they were sixteen or so. Alfred grew up rapidly, catching up with the firebird. Just like his wings, too. He no longer needed to be carried by winds, nor Ivan. Though, they would often give rides to each other, playfully. In other games, they would fight with small fires and icy orbs. It was fun, even though they we’re too excited that General often scolded them. They mostly stayed in the mountains, snickering at the poor mortal folks running, and praying to their gods.

It wasn’t really a heroic move, but it was so funny. They needed to train anyway. It was never explained to Alfred why Ivan was called a firebird, yet had hardly any connection to fire besides his luminous features.

And that glow was only for half a year, at autumn and winter.

When spring came, Ivan would change his sunny light into glacial one, in hues of beryl, royal blue, and violet in a single day. Although, Ivan would never show it. He hid it as much as possible for some reason, and always changed the topic whenever Alfred asked.

Well, not this year. It took him a decade to exactly estimate the equinox day. It was all thanks to his patience, and magnificent spying skills!

Some branch creaked under his feet.

He will find out what’s going on no matter how many broken twigs it will take!

It was boring, he admitted. But he was able to follow Ivan all the way to a hidden grove, and spent the whole day unnoticed. His friend just made a nest there, or rather, mended the old one, and fell asleep.

Nothing else happened.

Alfred was disappointed.

As the night came while it was starting to get chilly, he decided to head home. And then, he heard the scratching sounds, and muffled whining. Alfred looked back, and witnessed the firebird waking up, and… scratching all over himself? What the hell? One by one, his radiant orange feathers fell off, leaving blue puffy ones. It seemed it itched a lot; Alfred swore he saw Ivan rubbing his skin bleeding!

“Vanya! What are you doing?”

“Alfred?! Go away, you mustn’t be here!”

Ivan was startled, and horrified. He tried to sink deeper into his nest, but these damn itches just wouldn’t stop!

“Let me help! You’re just hurting yourself with these claws of yours!”

“Think you’ll do better?” The firebird was already irritated, and he didn’t need for it to become even more embarrassing! He’s practically naked! Though it’s growing back instantly, but still! All ruffled up and puffy, which was awkward, and stupid, too!

“I have nails! And could try at least!” Alfred came closer despite Ivan’s disapproving hissing. The firebird curled into one big roughed up ball, with only his head sticking out, and his face all heated up, and eyes glowing fiery. It might have looked threatening even, if only his two feathery ears didn’t twitch, and tremble every now, and then. So Alfred didn’t pay attention to Ivan’s fussing, and massaged his ears gently.

“Alfred, stop this! _Nng_ , now.” The big angry puffy ball slowly unraveled into a feather heap instead.

“Better?” Alfred asked, concerned.

“Da~”

It was. Ivan knew he would die from embarrassment later, but for now he wanted these careful hands untangling knots, and caressing him forever. Molting always felt awful, but this felt nice. He was almost glad it’s happening.

“They look so tiny!” Alfred cooed at the new sapphire fluff thriving under his hand.

“They’ll grow in a day.” Ivan mumbled, flustered.

It was just, they were too close. Yet he’d lie if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

“Oh, but I liked them so much! Really pretty. Actually, beautiful.” Alfred said, sincerity oozing which caused the other to be flustered.

“They’re not!” Ivan’s eyes flashed violet, his cheeks, too.

“Chill, big guy!” Alfred teased. As he continued scratching Ivan’s wings smoothly, he thought: “Yes, they are. And so are you.”

And he got scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An illustration for chapter 2: http://yantiskra.tumblr.com/post/169266975026/illustration-for-the-part-2-of-ss-two-shot-for


End file.
